The 8th International Conference on Head and Neck Cancer to be held July 21-25, 2012 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada is designed to facilitate discussion among practitioners, trainees, and researchers with an emphasis on how collaborative, multi-disciplinary treatment and rehabilitation can lead to the best oncologic, functional and quality of life outcomes for head and neck cancer patients. The American Head and Neck Cancer sponsors this meeting every four years with participation of over 1500 attendees (2000 attendees in 2008) from four specialties representing the disciplines of medical oncology radiation oncology, radiology and head and neck surgery in order to ensure educational interaction within and between specialties that can strengthen multi-disciplinary collaborative relationships. Objectives for the meeting include i) to further understanding and identify gaps in our understanding of Head and Neck Cancer care and foster research in those areas within and between the multiple disciplines represented; ii) to recognize the important role of nurses, speech pathologists, audiologists, nutritionists, social workers, pain specialists, mental health practitioners, physical therapists, dental oncologists in achieving maximal functional outcomes and proper functional assessment and reporting of functional results of new treatments programs, and iii) to provide familiarity with emerging research breakthroughs that are helping us to better understand the pathogenesis and treatment of head and neck cancer. Overall, the conference is designed to facilitate discussion among practitioners, trainees, and researchers with an emphasis on how collaborative, multi-disciplinary treatment and rehabilitation can lead to the best oncologic, functional and quality of life outcomes for head and neck cancer patients. We request funds in this application in order to 1) disseminate information as equitably as possible to practitioners of head and neck oncology around the world so that their patients may potentially benefit from the most current developments in the field; 2) ensure opportunity for junior investigators, residents, fellows and medical students; and 3) allow participants from around the world including minorities and representatives from developing nations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The 8th International Conference on Head and Neck Cancer is the next scheduled conference in a series held every four years. The International Conferences are the most important international interdisciplinary conferences focused, in a single meeting, on topics related to head and neck cancer. These topics include molecular genetics, tumor cell biology, immunology, gene therapy, organ-sparing surgery, radiology and imaging, radiotherapy, chemotherapy, chemoprevention, reconstructive surgery, and quality of life issues. The conference is designed 1) to facilitate discussion among practitioners, trainees, and researchers with an emphasis on how collaborative, multi-disciplinary treatment and rehabilitation can lead to the best oncologic, functional and quality of life outcomes for head and neck cancer patients; 2) to bring together clinical investigators, geneticists, immunologists, and molecular and cellular biologists to share recent advances in head and neck cancer, identify needed areas of future research and disseminate this information to the larger community of investigators in related fields. In an era of declining industry support, funds are requested to support travel expenses for the future of our specialty - trainees, junior investigators, minoritie and international participants.